I Only Have Eyes for You
by Viola Darcy Cullen
Summary: Written for the Age of Edward Contest. Edward, a recent WWII veteran, is determined to get his life back together. The only missing piece? The girl. AU/AH rated M for content of the citrus variety. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: I Only Have Eyes for You**

**Your pen name: Viola Darcy Cullen**

**Type of Edward: 1940's Edward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
****http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

**A/N: So this is my entry. I'm trying to get back into my writing and what's the best way to get going? An awesome contest! ****Thank you to DeidreDali, BellasBlush, and Stefani2390 for all the beta work! Y'all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to SMeyer. If Edward was mine I'd never let him out.**

It was mid-August 1944, and hot as hell. The hottest summer the small town of Forks, Washington had ever seen. It was the kind of hot where everything sticks to you and the only thing you feel like doing is nothing. The war in Europe was coming to a close. But I had flown my 50 missions and was now back in the states ready to start my life again. I had toured almost the entire European front and part of the African, but when I had returned nothing had changed. A few people were slightly older, and we had gained a new sporting goods store, but other than that it was as though I had never left. I was drafted immediately after my high school graduation so all thought of college and medical school were shoved aside to make room for defending my country. Not that I didn't want to serve, I just didn't want to leave everyone behind. Well, more like one person…

"Edward!" my mother called, "Be a dear and run down to the hospital and bring your father his lunch. He forgot it this morning." I walked towards her and took the basket she held in her hands, "Oh, and put your uniform on. You look so handsome in it."

"Yes, Mother." I grumbled, like I said, I didn't want to do anything and now I had to put on my long pants, boots and hat rather than the comfortable shorts and undershirt I was already in.

My father was the chief of surgery at Forks General, but seeing as there were only a handful of doctors who still worked there and hardly any of them had experience, he was in charge of everything.

I took the picnic basket my mother had prepared and started walking. Thankfully it was a short walk so I didn't get too sweaty. Upon entering the hospital a small girl with curly brown hair, who I recognized as Jessica Stanley caught my attention. She occasionally volunteered at the hospital, and according to my father, increased her hours since my return.

"Hello Edward. How are you this steaming hot day?" she said with a hint of a southern accent. Someone's obviously seen Gone with the Wind a few too many times. She was 3 years younger than me, like my sister, Alice. She blossomed early and many of the boys in my class thought she was attractive but when acting like this, I just found her to be silly.

"Fine, Jessica. How are you?"

"So much better now that you're here." I tried to turn my sickened expression into a somewhat polite smile but it was proving to be quite difficult. I was aware that some girls found me attractive; actually I was teased relentlessly by my best friend Jasper Whitlock, Alice's Fiancée, about it. My grammar school nicknames were Pretty Boy and Nancy, but I never gave thought to it. I knew my friends were just playing around and jealous. I was looking for love not lust. And as Jessica was playing with the buttons on her blouse and biting on her thin, flat lip, I knew she was thinking the latter.

"Is there anything I can _do_ for you?" she attempted to purr at me. Good gosh! This girl was persistent!

"Oh no!" I said a little too quickly, "I was just here to see my father." With that, I ran down the hall to the office of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Father/doctor extraordinaire.

The way Jessica displayed herself like that was not very becoming. And to be honest, unattractive. She was a pretty girl and didn't need to show such a promiscuous image. That sort of behavior was only appropriate behind closed doors.

I had been waiting in his office for at least 20 minuets when I decided to look around the hospital. It had been so long since I had last walked the halls of the place of my future employment. My father had been so excited that I wanted to go to medical school. Emmet had always wanted to do something with sports and Alice was interested in high fashion. So that left me, the awkward middle child; the one who would carry on the family tradition of medicine.

As I walked around, I tried to imagine myself in dress slacks, a dress shirt, tie and the signature white coat carrying a chart for my next patient. But, there was something else that glared at me in this vision: a small piece of gold wrapped around my left ring finger. I knew who I was going to ask. I had known since I first saw her walk down the hall with Alice. Would she say yes?

"Oh, Edward! Come over here, sugar! I want you to meet my friend Lauren! Were such _close_ friends!" Jessica screamed out. I hoped there weren't any sleeping patients because her shrill voice would have woken them up.

"Maybe some other time, Jessica! I think I see Carlisle!" I said running into the nearest exam room. I know it's terrible to lie to a lady but by the way she was acting I would hardly consid—

"Excuse me? This room is occupied" said a soft alto voice. In my haste to run away from Jessica and her _friend,_ Lauren, I had turned around to face the door and quietly thank it for closing so quickly. But, as soon as I heard her voice my body went rigid. Because it wasn't just anyone's voice, it was _her_ voice. The girl who kept me alive when my plane was shot down. The girl who befriended my baby sister when everyone made fun of her for being so short. The girl I was going to marry as soon as I asked her out on our first date. Isabella Swan. _The_ Girl.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here." I stammered

"Edward? Is that you?" My God, she was beautiful. "Hi! How are you?" she said beaming.

"I'm fine! What happened to you? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh, it's no big deal." She blushed, and my heart went wild. "I was out at the beach trying to beat the heat and I slipped."

It was common knowledge that while Bella was beautiful and kind and loving she was also very clumsy. It was also in that moment that I realized that she was not in her normal clothes. She was wearing a black, strapless, one piece bathing suit with a heart-shaped neckline. Her towel was around her arms like a shawl and her hair was swept to one side revealing the lily white skin of her face, neck and shoulders. My heart was doing back flips and I was having trouble adjusting my pants so she wouldn't see the obvious strain.

She held her right hand out and sure enough there was the beginning of a bruise. I sat down in the rolling chair that would soon be used by my father and motioned to her. She put her feet down on my left knee and then said something I'll never forget,

"I missed you, you know."

My heart was beating so loudly I was sure I had missed something. With her foot still in my lap I reached out and dragged the palm of my hand up and down the velvet smooth skin.

"I missed you, too."

Time seemed to stand still and for what was an immeasurable amount of time we just gazed at each other with her foot in my lap and my hand on her leg. It was one of the most intimate moments of my life.

When I finally came to, I tried my hardest to say the words that I had been wanting to say,"Um… Bella I was wondering if you…"

"Yes, Edward?" she questioned pushing her left foot up, dangerously close to my crotch.

"Um… would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Her eyes lit up and in that moment I knew God was smiling on me.

"Yes! I would love to have dinner with you!" she blushed.

At that point my father decided to show up. "Well hello Miss Swan what brings you to see me so soon?" at his words she went from rose pink to fiery red. And I had a feeling she didn't want me to know how often she frequented the hospital.

"I slipped and fell. I think it's only sprained."

"I certainly hope so, and hello to you too, Edward! On official business, soldier?" It was my turn to blush. He would have to make a comment about my uniform.

"No, Sir, you left your lunch at home and Mother told me to bring it to you. She also told me to wear this." At my confession Bella giggled and I winked at her.

Unfortunately it did not go unnoticed by the good doctor. Thankfully he didn't say anything but gave me a "let's talk about this later" look.

"Bella, Jessica is going to wheel you down to X-ray and I'll meet you there as soon as I see one more patient."

"Oh, don't bother Jessica, Dad, I'll be glad to take Bella where ever she needs to go." I offered.

The walk down to radiology was easy, as was the conversation. Before I left we had only started to become friends even though she was at my house more often than her own. Alice always monopolized Bella and it's now my mission to change that.

I asked her if she had a ride home and she said she didn't. Evidently Mike Newton, a boy too skinny and frail to be in the army, had taken her but had to leave in order to catch one of his radio shows. Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach at this stupid boy who couldn't stay with the most beautiful girl in the world and make sure she was alright. I promised myself that I would never let her down or hurt her. Ever. We took Carlisle's car and I dropped her off at her house making plans to pick her back up at seven, which gave me exactly 3 hours to plan the best date in human history.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At seven o'clock sharp I arrived at the home of Chief Charlie Swan and his beautiful daughter Bella. I had spent my time away from her getting ready, dressing in a white button down and skinny black tie. All the while contemplating what kind of date would sweep her off her feet. When I did finally make my decision, I chose to keep it a secret until we arrived. After a few quick knocks the chief answered the door.

"Well hello Edward! It's good to see you! Come on in!"

"Thank you, sir. It's good to be home." I said with a smile. He continued asking me questions about the war and my time in Europe while waiting for Bella to finish getting ready. As much as I enjoyed talking to Charlie Sawn, he was not the reason I was there, and as if my thoughts were on display, she walked down the stairs. My mouth hung open as I saw her lithe body incased in an elegant dark blue dress. The neck of said dress was a wide v-neck with thick straps the curved around her petite shoulders, showing almost as much skin as her bathing suit had. The skirt was a-line and stopped mid-calf, perfect for tonight's events.

"You look stunning." I said breathlessly. The compliment caused her to blush and quietly thanked me.

"Well I guess we'll be heading out, Chief Swan. I promise to not keep Bella out too late." I announced.

"Alright you kids, and listen Edward. That there is my only girl; take care of her or suffer the consequences."

"Enough, Daddy." Bella scolded "You don't have anything to worry about. Edward is a perfect gentleman!"

"I know, I know! I was just joshing! Go on! Have fun!" he laughed. I would have still been scared of his little speech if Bella hadn't grabbed my hand when defending me. Before I knew it she was dragging me out of the house and towards my car. Finally my mind decided to wake up and I spoke to her, "So Bella, are you hungry?"

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry! He can be a little overprotective sometimes. I honestly didn't think he would say anything like that to you especially after hearing Alice and me talk about you since the day you returned!"

"Wait, you've been talking about me?" she nodded, and my heart swelled to the point of combustion. She was obviously embarrassed considering her face was the color of a cherry tomato, so I shared a little secret of my own.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been talking a lot about you too." Thank God we were at a red light because as soon as she processed my confession, our eyes locked and I felt a wave of electricity pass between us. When the light changed I finally looked away, immediately missing the sparks. She must have gained some confidence from our connection and spoke up.

"Well, to answer your question, I am quite hungry. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking this great little Italian place in Port Angeles, but afterwards is a surprise."

"A surprise? Oh Edward I don't know if I'm up for any surprises."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling you'll have fun." I said with a smile.

Dinner passed beautifully with the conversation flowing easily. I learned so much about her. Her favorite flowers were daisies, but she preferred the smell of freesias. Her favorite fruit was strawberries and I'll admit I had to suppress a groan when the vivid mental image of her eating a strawberry flooded my mind. And, she had a passionate love of classical literature, which I must say caught me off guard. For a young girl having just graduated high school I would have never believed she would be interested in the works of Austen, Keats, and Shakespeare. Knowing that she didn't just want to be a housewife and have children, but instead go to college and become something made me fall in love with her even more. She said that she had applied for several different schools, and had decided to go to the University of Washington. I nearly fell out of my chair and told her that I had committed to the University of Washington also. Immediately flashes of the next four years passed before my eyes. Bella and I in class together. Bella and I sitting in the Quad together. Bella and I saying _I do…_

_No,_I told myself. _Focus on this date and proceed from there._

After we left the restaurant I unveiled my surprise.

"Dancing?!" she squeaked "I'm not sure. I'm just so clumsy. I don't think I'll be a very good partner."

"Nonsense! Lucky for you I have a mother who insisted I learn to dance in case of an occasion such as this." With my assurance she seemed to relax and we ended up having a wonderful time at the dance hall.

We jitterbugged to Glen Miller's "In the Mood" and Les Brown's "I've Got my Love to Keep Me Warm" and she was actually a fantastic dancer. But as the evening wore on, each slow song helped remind me of my feelings toward Bella. The first was "Embrace Me", then "If I Didn't Care" and finally "I Only Have Eyes for You." It was during the first few notes of the last song that I knew I had to tell her.

She was pressed tightly against me, with one had on my right shoulder and the other in my left hand curled into my chest. Even though I hated to pull away I couldn't pass this moment up.

"Bella." I said timidly "there's something I have to tell you."

She looked up. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this but, you have to know that from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I loved you. Your smile, your warmth, your loving personality; I love all of that. You are what kept me alive in Europe. You are the one I always tried to impress when Alice had her friends over. And you are the one I would like, no, _love_ to have a future with. Now I understand if you don't feel the same way but please, Bella. Give me a chance."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. She stood there and took it all in and didn't go running. But, before my self doubt could get the best of me, she spoke up.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

And, as if her lips we a magnet to mine, I leaned down and softly brushed my lips against hers. The electric spark that I thought I felt in our gaze in the car was magnified by a million in this kiss. She broke away and whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Edward. With all my heart. I always have and I always will." I felt like I could explode. I could feel a silly grin spread on my face, and took comfort knowing that it was mirrored on hers as well.

Now knowing that my undying love for her was mutual, I bent down and kissed her again; this time with more force. My left hand broke away from her right, and snaked around her back and neck cradling her in my arms. I gently nipped at her lips and ran my tongue across the bottom. Tentatively, she opened her mouth and our tongues touched. I gently explored her mouth and as I felt her give into the kiss, I had to know what she was thinking.

"Bella, what do you want to do?" I asked her seriously. I loved this woman and certainly did not want her to feel taken advantage of.

"I want you, Edward. I love you so much, and I want to be yours in every way possible."

I was speechless for a moment because never in my life would I have dreamed that this wonderful woman would want to spend time with me, much less _be _with me.

"If that's what you want, then who am I to deny the most beautiful woman in the world." She blushed at my words.

"But wait, is this what you want?" she asked nervously. Had she not heard me confess my love to her?

"Of course I want this, love. There's nothing I want more… except perhaps a ring on this lovely hand of yours." Tears welled up in her eyes, and if I didn't leave this dance hall right now, I knew I would be in the same state.

"Why don't we get out of here?" she nodded and followed me to my car, holding hands the entire way. Once we were settled and on the road, I realized that Bella had to get home tonight. Unless…

Alice.

I informed Bella of the plan to get Alice to tell Chief Swan that she was spending the night at my house and I was leaving to spend the night at Jasper's house. The Chief had little power against the mighty force that was Alice Cullen and before we knew it we were in the clear. Bella was so nervous and excited that occasionally she would bust out in giggles and I would have to subdue her to make sure the plan would work. But inwardly I hated having to make her stop laughing. To me, it was the sweetest sound in the world.

Thankfully we were still in Port Angeles, and I soon found myself checking us in to a suite at the nicest hotel in the city. Only the best for my love.

We walked to elevator hand in hand and soon we arrived at our room. It was beautiful and spacious with a large bed on the far wall and French doors leading out to the balcony on the opposite.

Bella stood by my side seemingly paralyzed by the beauty of it and what this room signified. She wore a nervous look on her face and biting the same full bottom lip that I was just a few moments ago. The way Bella bit her lip was nothing like the way Jessica had earlier that day. Bella was innocent and sweet yet still sexy and sultry. Jessica just looked cheap.

"Bella?" I said looking at her. "Please don't be nervous. I've never done this either, and you know I don't want to hurt you or push you in any way."

"No! It's not that…I just don't know where to begin."

"Don't worry, love. I think I have an idea."

For the third time that night I leaned down and kissed her, knowing that there would be no need to stop. She immediately opened her mouth and our tongues started to tangle. Soon the kiss became more heated and we began to hold tightly to each other. I knew she could feel my arousal through her dress and took to opportunity to move my hands lower to her rear end and pull her even closer making sure she knew how much I wanted her.

Instead of her pulling away like I thought she would, the feel of my length against her seemed to spark something within her. She let out a low moan and I felt it from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. She began pulling at my shirt, trying to free it from my body. I assisted her and took off my tie and nearly ripped off the buttons. Once it was on the ground she grabbed my belt buckle and pulled me to the bed. My heart was thumping louder than it ever had and I was sure she could see how quickly I was breathing. Before she laid back on the bed I unzipped her dress and it slowly fell to the floor, revealing a nude strapless bra with small lace details and matching panties. I was so overcome with emotion I let out and embarrassingly loud hiss and quickly picked her up and put her on the bed. She too was breathing heavily and the movement of her chest was doing nothing for my self control. I unbuckled my pants and kicked them off; our shoes were long gone.

And suddenly I realized that I was there half naked with the woman of my dreams, who also happened to be half naked, preparing to join with her in the most intimate way know to man. Confusion flooded her face and she asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, my love. I just want to admire you, that's all." Because that was it. This was by far the greatest moment in my life up to that point and it was all because of her.

I slowly removed her bra and panties and she rid me of my boxers. We laid there for a brief moment to worship each other, with nothing but love shining brightly in both of our eyes.

When she gave me the "go ahead" I started kissing her again and let my hands explore her body. I grasped her breast and rolled the small pink bud between my forefinger and thumb before moving my head to take it in my mouth. She reacted by moaning and grasping me tighter. I repeated the same action with the other breast before moving south. I was somewhat unsure of what to do but thanks to my pilot Emmet, I was informed of everything I need to know about physical relations with a woman. So I slid my hand down and used my middle finger to spread her moist folds. Her back arched and I knew I must be doing something right. I then started massaging the swollen bundle of nerves and she started moaning and writhing under me. She was so wet that I couldn't help but slide my finger in her all the while stroking her clit. Soon her moaning became louder, and I knew she was close.

"Edward… uh… yes! Oh!..." she panted

"Just let go, baby. Come for me."

And soon she had completely lifted her hips off the bed and moaned my name with her release. I rolled off of her and onto my back. I was so hard for her but wanted to wait until she was ready to move to the next step.

"Edward. I- I don't know what to say. That was so incredible. But I want to feel you." She said snuggling into my side. "All of you."

She then licked the shell of my ear and all bets were off. I moved to hover over her, supporting my weight by my elbows that were now on either side of her head.

"Are you sure, love?"

She acquiesced; I pulled out a condom from the back pocket of my pants, rolled it on, and positioned my self at her entrance. The heat coming off of her was intoxicating and it was taking every bit of strength I had to not plow into her. So, I gently nudged the head in and checked to see if she was ok. She was once again biting her lip and nodded. Slowly, ever so slowly, I pushed myself in trying to not lose myself in her warm, wet heat. About halfway in she squeaked and I knew I had hurt her. I knew I was defiantly on the larger side but I never intended to hurt her. Sure enough a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bella! I am so sorry! Do you want to stop? Because if you want to we can stop right now."

"No. Just give me a second." I nodded not wanting to rush her into anything to soon but from the way I was pulsing inside her I knew I had to move soon before it became physically painful. After a few seconds she started wiggling her hips and I pushed the rest of the way in, stopping to make sure she was still ok. When I realized she was, I finally let myself feel how wonderful it felt to be inside her. Her dripping core was so tight around me; I knew I wouldn't last long. I pulled out and pushed back in again, finding a rhythm that suited both of us. It was starting to become too much for me and my groans increased, as did hers. The slow pull out and the quick thrust in was causing her to, once again, come apart. Sensing this I moved my hand back down to her nerves and rubbed small circle into it. She was clenching around me and I was teetering on the edge. I rubbed her harder and she fell over the edge screaming my name, pulling me along with her. Her name escaped me in strangled moan and I collapsed on top of her. I pulled out of her and tucked her into my side while we both caught our breath.

"I love you, Bella. Forever."

"I love you too. More than you know."

Soon sleep overcame us and I knew this day, this night, this event would forever change me but now that Bella Swan _The_ Girl was now _My_ Girl I wouldn't go back for anything.

**A/n: thanks for reading! Now do me a solid and shoot me a review! You know you want to!**


	2. VOTING!

Hi everyone!! Great news!!

VOTING IS UP!! YAY!!!

I had a blast and a half writing "I Only Have Eyes for You" and would really appreciate it if y'all would vote for me!

Also if you didn't review I would love to hear from you. Reviews are like crack for me.

Once again, thank you for reading and vote for me!!

Love

Viola Darcy Cullen


End file.
